


KING OF SPADES

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 1) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Second Challenge.</b><br/>The object of this challenge is to choose a character you dislike and write about them from a sympathetic point of view.</p><p><b>Summary:</b> Uther realizes his mistakes</p><p>A/N: Pagan spelling is ‘magick’ when referring to spells and powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KING OF SPADES

**“King of Spades” Gen Uther (Canon)**  
Characters/Pairings: Uther  
Rating/Warnings: pg/k+  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: canon  
Word Count: 143  
Summary: Uther realizes his mistakes

A/N: Pagan spelling is ‘magick’ when referring to spells and powers. 

Heart of Camelot Second Challenge.  
Prompt: The object of this challenge is to choose a character you dislike and write about them from a sympathetic point of view.

 

**King of Spades**

No one could be sure when Uther became the ruthless bastard he was at the end of his reign. Some believe that it was because he lost the love of his life. The loss of queen Ygraine hardened him. It cooled his heart to everyone.

Everyone but Arthur.

Only the bright haired boy she left him could bring out the slightest bit of compassion. Arthur was the best of them. 

A better man than his father.

Magick ruined everything. Uther told himself that it wasn’t his fault because all magick was evil. Magick took everything he held dear. But it was his fault.  
He asked for the magickal solution.

He ruined everything. 

As he stared out of the stained glass window, Uther realized who was really at fault for everything going so terribly wrong. A silent tear of regret rolled down his cheek.


End file.
